DW high
by yu yevon333
Summary: Zuo Ci creates a boarding school for the dynasty warriors! Yay! Okay, it's another school fanfic, but i had this idea way before I knew there were others okay?This is my first story so please don't be too harsh with the reviews.
1. founding of a school

Zuo Ci was taking a stroll through the city of He Fei, when a flash of light blinded him. When he opened his eyes, in front of him was a tall figure.

"Zuo Ci, I have a task for you," a deep and manly voice said to him.

When Zuo Ci's eyes had adjusted to the light and saw what the figure looked like, he fell on the ground roaring with laughter.

Standing in front of Zuo Ci was a geeky looking boy, about the age of fourteen, with dark, brown hair and a mild case of acne.

After Zuo Ci had finished his laughing fit, he asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is S--I mean Yuyevon333 (not that it's any of your business), and I have a task for you".

"And what's that?"

"Have you noticed how stupid and weak everyone in China is?"

"Hmm..." Zuo Ci thought "actually, yeah. People today are a bit thick today aren't they?"

"That's why I'm setting you the task to teach the dumb ass's of China, and create a boarding school," Yuyevon333 instructed Zuo Ci.

Zuo Ci thought about it for a bit, then said, "I'll do it,"

"Excellent. Goodbye Zuo Ci," Yuyevon333 said as he disappeared as if he was never there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cao Cao was sitting at home being lazy as usual, when he had a thought. _Maybe I'll start an empire. Yeah, and become a hero of chaos, call my empire Wei, have a rival called Liu Bei, die from a brain tumour, ECT, ECT. _He then paused for a moment and then said aloud, "nah, to much work".

_Knock, knock, _"Xiahou Dun, get the door," Cao Cao yelled to the other side of the house.

"Yes cousin," was the reply.

Xiahou Dun answered, "It's for you".

Cao Cao got up and walked to the door.

"Who the hell are you?" Cao Cao demanded.

"I'm Zuo Ci and I have come for you and anyone else who lives here," Zuo Ci answered.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cao Cao demanded.

"Well, you're the last house to collect," Zuo Ci answered.

"What the…." Cao Cao didn't get to finish his sentence, because then there was a flash of light and Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, Cao Ren and himself were no longer in their house. They were in what looked like a school. There were a lot of other people there as well.

"Hello everyone," a voice called.

Everyone turned to see who the speaker was. It was Zuo Ci, standing on a podium.

"You are all probably wondering why I have brought you all here," he said. "Well, I have noticed that everyone, in all of China, is really stupid and have decided to teach you all. Now everyone who 50+ in age, come up here," Zuo Ci ordered, but not harshly.

After everyone was sorted, Zuo Ci continued speaking.

"Now to continue… hey, who are you?" Zuo Ci pointed to a semi old looking guy.

"I'm Zhang Jue, er… I mean, uh… Jiao, Zhang Jiao… yeah that'll do" the man stammered.

"And how old are you?" Ci questioned.

"49" Jiao answered.

"Close enough, come up here," Ci said casually.

After Zhang Jiao had made his way up with all the other old people Zuo Ci continued his speech.

"Now everyone, all of you people down there will be reduced to the age of 15 and everyone up here (except me) will be reduced to the age of 25," Ci told everyone, then raised his hand and then there was a flash of light. When everyone could see again, they were all a lot younger (except Zuo Ci).

"Now, all of you teens are students of this boarding school, _bom bom bom_! D.W. high!" Ci announced.

"And you older people are teachers! How exciting! Now back to business," Ci announced. "You three, come here," Ci ordered three teachers, one being Zhang Jiao.

"What are your names?" He asked the other two.

"I'm Huang Gai"

"I'm Huang Zhong"

Zuo Ci then turned to the students "There will be four house groups. Dragon, led by Huang Zhong, tiger, led by Huang Gai, phoenix led by Zhang Jiao" he paused for a moment and smiled. "And, tortoise, led by me".

"Tortoise is a stupid name! I mean phoenix, tiger and dragon are fine, but tortoise?" a student shouted.

"I'm principle, so I get to choose things like this. Now shut up and let me talk!" Zuo Ci shouted back.

"What if I don't want to?" the student shouted back.

Zuo Ci then held up his hand and a bolt of purple lightning hit the student.

"Now, Zhang Jiao will now read out what house everyone is in," Zuo Ci said as he handed a box, full of paper, with names of all the students on them to Zhang Jiao.

Jiao pulled a bit of paper out of the box and read "Pang Tong is in phoe—what a freak! He's not going in my house!—I mean dragon".

"Next, Zhou Tai is in phoe—what a chatter box! He's not coming in either—I mean tiger" Jiao announced the next student's house.

"Okay, next is Zhang He Who is in phoe—no gay guys are coming in my house!—I mean--" he was interrupted by Zuo Ci who angrily snatched the piece of paper from his hand and shouted "He's in phoenix dammit! I'll read the rest of the papers!"

It would be a waste of time to tell which house everyone was so I'll just tell you the playable character's houses.

Dragon:

Xing Cai

Guan Ping

Ma Chao

Jiang Wei

Zhao Yun

Wei Yan

Pang Tong

Yue Ying

Zhuge Liang

Zhang Fei

Guan Yu

Liu Bei

Tiger:

Ling Tong

Xiao Qiao

Da Qiao

Lu Xun

Lu Meng

Zhou Yu

Taishi Ci

Gan Ning

Zhou Tai

Sun Ce

Sun Quan

Sun Shang Xiang

Sun Jian

Phoenix:

Pang De

Cao Pi

Sima Yi

Cao Ren

Zhen Ji

Zhang He

Zhang Liao

Xu Zhu

Xu Huang

Dian Wei

Xiahou Yuan

Xiahou Dun

Cao Cao

Tortoise:

Yuan Shao

Zhu Rong

Meng Hou

Dong Zhuo

Diao Chan

Lu Bu

After the sorting was done Zuo Ci said, "Okay everyone, I'm sick of you all, so piss of to your dormitories. In your room will be some forms, which will explain all about your subjects. When you're finished filling your forms out, hand them back to me. Teachers, you can go find your offices. Now, goodnight, everyone."

"But its only 5 P.M." one of the students exclaimed.

"I _said_, goodnight everyone," Zuo Ci angrily, ignoring the students protests.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside his dormitory, Xiahou Dun was reading his subject forms. He was up to the part about choosing subjects

_There are three compulsory subjects: reading and writing, mathematics and melee combat. You may choose your other four. Below is a list of the subjects you may choose from._

Dun then picked up a long, thin object, which on its packet, was called a Biro and got ready to pick his subjects.

_Archery-the use of long bows and cross bows._

_Mounted combat-fight on horses and elephants._

_Strategy-learn to play strategy games like chess and checkers._

_Military weapon use-learn to use weapons like bombs, catapults, juggernaughts and other siege weapons. _

_Endurance-fight for long amounts of time and travel through rough terrain. _

_Blacksmith-learn to make weapons._

_Animal training and breeding-learn to breed animals and train them._

_Farming-learn to grow rice and vegetables. _

_Art-learn to draw and paint._

_Dancing-learn to dance._

_Music-learn to play musical instruments like flutes._

_War combat- fight in a group and experience battle conditions in a war. _

After thinking for a while Dun chose mounted combat, military weapon use, endurance and war combat. He then walked to the principle's office (he had some trouble finding it) and slid he's message through the message slot and made he's way back to he's dormitory.

Dun sat in bed thinking about what would happen tomorrow…

There! Chapter one complete! Hope you liked it! Reviews please!


	2. first day

"All right you youngsters, time to wake up! First day of school!" a loud and cheery voice called.

Guan Yu stirred in his bed. He went to stroke his beard for comfort, but when he went to touch it, it was gone! He sat up in his bed startled. He saw that he was in a school dormitory. _That's right _Guan Yu thought, _that crazy, old guy is forcing us to attend his school._

"I'm your home room teacher, Huang Zhong and it's almost time to start your first class, so make your beds, while I hand out your timetables" the voice said.

Guan Yu then saw the owner of the voice. The man was semi tall, had light, brown hair and had a big smile on his face. This was probably because he was 60 yesterday and was 25 today.

"Oh, whoops, forgot. Your uniforms are in the wardrobes over there. The wardrobes over on the right are the smallest uniforms and as they go left they get bigger. Okay hurry up," Zhong spoke a bit fast and after he finished he did some cartwheels out of the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, brother! What have you got this morning?" a loud booming voice shouted from behind Guan Yu. Guan Yu sighed. He turned to see his younger brother, Zhang Fei, who was with Liu Bei, his older brother. "Me and Liu Bei have a double melee combat lesson," Zhang Fei stated.

Yu smiled.

"So do I. Let's get going. It starts in 5 minutes".

"Oh crap! It does too! Quick, let's hurry!" Fei said looking at his time table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The brothers made it just in time for the lesson.

"Welcome to your first lesson students. I will be your teacher. My name is Huang Zhong." Zhong introduced himself. "Now over there is a couple of different weapons to choose from, but be careful, we only have just enough weapons for everyone, so the weapon you choose now will be your weapon for the rest of the year." Zhong warned.

Guan Yu chose a glaive as his weapon.

"Now you may choose your own partners for sparring" Huang Zhong instructed.

"I see you have a sword, want to be my sparring partner?" Liu Bei asked another person with a sword, who was from phoenix.

"Sure. What's your name?" the phoenix asked.

"Liu Bei. Yours?" Liu Bei answered.

"Cao Cao," he answered.

"I'll fight you," a student with an eye patch challenged Guan Yu.

"Sure. What's your name?" Yu asked.

"Xiahou Dun," the challenger answered.

"Mine is Guan Yu. What's with the eye patch?" Yu asked.

"I have a lazy eye," Dun answered.

"That give me a bit of an advantage," Yu taunted.

"I'll still kick your ass," Dun replied.

Zhang Fei was paired with Xiahou Yuan.

"Now that everyone is in pairs, you may begin your fight." Zhong instructed.

"Shouldn't you teach us how to fight?" one student asked.

"Oh, you'll be fine," Zhong said casually.

"But--"

"Do you _want_ to end up like that student that Zuo Ci zapped?" Zhong snapped.

"I _am_ that student!" the student exclaimed.

"That explains why you're so ugly. Now fight!" Zhong ordered.

Dun swung his scimitar to Yu's side. Yu blocked the blow and swung his weapon at Dun's leg. Dun blocked the blow.

Fei had knocked Yuan's battle rod out of his hands. Fei quickly put his spear next to his Yuan's neck.

"I win," Fei gloated.

Cao had won his battle against Liu Bei.

"Okay, now stop fighting and change partners," Zhong instructed.

"That was fun," Xiahou Dun commented on his fight. _This is going to be a long day, _Yu thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At lunch, the three brothers sat under a peach tree talking about their day.

"I had Huang Gai for military weapon," Zhang Fei shuddered.

"You think that's bad. I had an evil teacher called Lard Ner for reading and writing," Guan Yu shuddered even more.

"Hey look, it's those rich, fancy guys," Liu Bei pointed out.

"It is to! Look, its Yuan Shao, Dong Zhuo, Wei Yan and the fittest guy in the school, Xu Zhu," Fei agreed.

**Over with the rich guys…**

"I say, old chaps, how much money do you have?" Wei Yan asked his friends.

"I have 1000000000000 Yuan" Shao answered.

"So do I," Zhuo said.

"I have 999999999999 Yuan," Xu Zhu said.

"You're poor. Come on guys let's leave this _poor_ guy alone to be _poor_," Dong Zhuo said harshly and they left Xu Zhu alone.

After wandering around a bit feeling sorry for himself, a voice called to him, "hey Xu Zhu, you look lonely, want to play cricket?"

Xu Zhu turned to see Dian Wei, Xu Huang and some other students playing a game of cricket.

"I say, good old chaps that sound like jolly good fun" Zhu brightened.

"Right, whatever. You can be on my team," Dian Wei said.

Zhu hurried to the game.

"Here it comes," Wei said as he threw the ball.

Huang hit the ball in the air.

"I've got it! I've got it!" Zhu shouted.

The ball hit Zhu in the temple.

"That's another notch for my great bat!" Huang stated.

"Why are you talking about tour bat when you just hit Xu Zhu in the head!" Wei exclaimed.

"Hey, you threw the ball funny! It's not my fault!" Huang defended.

"You were batting!" Wei Shouted.

"Shouldn't we check on him? For all we Know he could be dead!" a short guy interrupted. (So you know this was Cao Ren).

"I hate to be mistaken as a good guy, but I think Cao Ren is right," a student with antennae sticking out of his head. (For not so bright people this was Lu Bu).

They went to go and check on Zhu.

"Xu Zhu, are you okay?" Wei asked.

"Ughh……" Zhu moaned. Then he said in a stupid voice, "food tastes good".

Dian Wei and Xu Huang looked at each other.

"Uh oh".


	3. another school day

**I forgot to mention that Lardner is my French teacher (she is evil. Pure evil).**

**Second day of school…**

Sun Shang Xiang made her way over to her first lesson of the day. Mounted combat.

"Hey Shang Xiang," a voice called behind her.

"Hi Xiao, Da," Shang Xiang answered.

The two Qiao sisters had become Shang Xiang's friends the day before, during melee combat.

"Ready for our first lesson?" Shang Xiang asked.

"Yep," Xiao answered.

"I don't believe it," Shang Xiang pointed.

The Qiaos looked to where she was pointing.

Sun Ce, Sun Quan and another handsome looking student were coming towards them.

"Man I hate my brothers," Shang Xiang sighed.

"Your brothers?" Da questioned.

"Yeah, Ce's an Idiot and Quan's a jerk," Shang Xiang explained.

"Who's the one with the pony tail?" Da asked, interested.

"That's Ce. The one with the weird hat is Quan. I don't know who the other is," Shang answered.

"Hey sis," Ce said.

Shang Xiang sighed.

"Who's your friend?" Xiao asked, also interested.

"I'm Zhou Yu," the handsome student answered for Ce.

"Who are your friends?" Quan asked.

"I'm Da Qiao and this is my younger sister Xiao Qiao," Da answered.

"How can you be sisters when your first names are different?" Quan exclaimed.

"Koei is a bunch of idiots," Da explained.

"Well we have to get going for our lesson, don't we girls," Shang Xiang interrupted, eager to get away from her siblings.

"Wait, we've got a mounted combat lesson right now, what about you?" Ce asked, eager to learn more about Da Qiao.

Shang Xiang couldn't believe her bad luck! A lesson with her brothers!

"So do we! Let's go together," Xiao suggested. _What good luck! _The Qiaos thought in unison.

"Sure, why not," Yu agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**At the training area…**

"Now I believe this is your first lesson in mounted combat, so we'll start by learning how to ride your horses," the teacher said when all the students had arrived.

"Hey there's father," Quan pointed.

"It's really weird, being the same age as dad," Shang Xiang added.

"Hey kids," Sun Jian greeted the group as he joined them.

"It's really weird being the same age as you guys," Sun Jian added.

"I take it you're not listening to me because you know how to ride horses already. Care to show everyone how to?" the teacher said in a stern voice.

"Um, no, you can go on. I'm listening," Jian stammered.

"Oh no, you can show us," the teacher insisted.

Shang Xiang's heart sank. _I can't watch this…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ha ha!" You were hilarious, pa!" Sun Ce reminded Jian again what had happened that morning.

"Please stop reminding me," Jian pleaded.

"Yeah, that's enough for today Ce," Shang Xiang ordered.

"All right. But there is always tomorrow," Ce grinned evilly at Jian.

"You're not going to me forget this, are you?" Jian asked.

"Nope," Ce answered instantly.

"Well we're going to bed," Shang Xiang stated.

"Yeah, goodnight," Xiao said.

"Goodnight," Yu replied.

Everyone started to head to bed when Ce asked "Hey Yu, aren't you going to bed?"

"No, I'm Going to Do my math homework," Yu replied.

"That's not due for another three days!" Ce exclaimed.

"Well it's better to get it out of the way," Yu replied.

"Whatever," Ce shrugged and went to bed.

Yu then sat down by the fire and began to work.

"Excuse me, but are you doing maths homework?" a voice asked.

Yu turned around.

"I remember you. You were in my maths class," Yu said to the boy.

"Yes. My name is Lu Xun," the boy introduced himself.

"Mine is Zhou Yu. Care to join me?" Yu invited.

"Sure, thanks," Xun sat next to Yu.

"So, what question are you up to?" Yu asked.

"Unit 1, exercise 3, question 2c," Xun answered.

They worked hard into the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zuo Ci was sitting in his office, thinking about how he would torture his students in his next class, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Ci invited.

The door opened and a feminine looking boy walked in.

"Who are you and what do you want," demanded, annoyed that he was interrupted from his thoughts.

"I'm Zhang He and I have an idea for you".

"And what's your idea?" Ci asked.

"Well, some of the students aren't happy with this school," He stated.

"So it's not my problem".

"Well the students would be more willing if they, you had some fun," He stated.

"You sick little freak!" Ci shouted disgusted.

"No, not THAT. I mean fun, like dancing".

"Tell me more," Ci said, calmed down.

"Well if say, once a month, there was a dance, disco kind of thing everyone could chill out and relax," He suggested.

"Alright, but you have to set everything up and get it ready ok? I'm pretty busy, with being principle and all".

"Thankyou," He said as he left the room.

He did some punches in the air and ran off to get every thing ready.

**Chapter 3. Hope you liked it. And any ideas are welcome for future chapters.**


	4. fun and games

"A dance, huh," Gan Ning muttered to himself, reading a poster on the notice board.

"Yeah, in two weeks," commented Ling Tong, reading over Ning's shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Ning shouted in surprise.

"Nothing," Tong replied.

"Argh! I hate you so much!" Ning complained.

"I love you too," Tong teased.

"Just leave me alone," Ning ordered.

"Hey I'm going to have some lunch, care to join me?" Tong asked.

"Why would I do th…?" Ning paused for a moment then said with a smile "sure, why not".

"Excellent," Tong said, also smiling

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mmmm I love salad sandwiches," Ning stated

"Well I prefer soup. Ooops," Tong accidentally knocked over Ning's drink.

"Thanks a lot," Ning said angrily.

"Your welcome," Tong said smiling.

As Ning bent over to get pick up his glass Tong quickly slipped four white tablets into Ning's sandwich.

When Ning got up he knocked Tong's drink over.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice," Tong said, slightly annoyed.

As Tong leaned over to pick up his drink, Ning dropped four small, white tablets in Tong's soup.

Ning and Tong ate and drank their lunches, smiling at each other. Then they both gripped their stomachs and started to run towards the bathroom.

"What the hell did you do to my sandwich?!" Ning roared.

"I put laxatives in your sandwich. What did you do to my soup?!" Tong groaned.

"Same as you did to me,"

"Out of my way!" they roared at the same time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Taishi Ci and Zhou Tai were at there home talking, Zhou Tai doing most of it.

"Andhowabouttodayhuhprettygoodbutyesterdaywasalsogoodblahblahblahblahblah-"

Shut up! If you keep on talking heaps you'll become an idiot!" Ning roared.

"XuZhuisfinewithitblahblahblah"

"If you keep on talking heaps you'll uh, become gay," Ci said trying to sound convincing.

"Zhanghecanlivewithitillbrokblahblahblah"

"If you keep on talking so much you're mouth will fall off," Tong roared.

There was complete silence and then Tai grabbed the bottom of his mouth and started mumbling something like "must not talk. Must keep jaw on. Must not talk".

"I think you went a bit far this time, Tong," Ning said.

From that day forward, Zhou Tai wore chinstrap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**In the Phoenix dormitory**

"Hey Zhen Ji, want to go to the dance with me?" a Nervous Cao Pi asked.

"Sure, why not," Ji agreed.

Pi did a punch in the air and said yes silently.

Pi then saw Xu Zhu and thought _how could he get that fat in a couple of days?_

**Chapter 4 is done. Sorry that it is a bit shorter than the other chapters.**


	5. The disco gets nearer

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but here's chapter 5**

"Hey Zhao Yun, you got a date for tonight?" Zhang Fei asked.

"Well I, uh, um…" Yun blushed.

"Ahh you're as bad Liu Bei, too shy," Fei shook his head.

The dance was on that night, and Yun and Bei had no dates.

"Well you better find one today. Oh and have you got a mask, cause it is a masked dance".

"Yeah I got a mask," Yun mumbled.

"Well I'm gonna go and find my bros and annoy them. See ya".

"Yeah, whatever".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lu Bu, I don't Know about this," Zhang Liao said uncertainly. "I mean, he looks like he needs that money".

"Well if it'll make you feel better, imagine that his money is the uh, imperial seal and that he is an evil villain, like Dong Zhuo-Hey I heard that!" Zhuo interrupted.

"Shut up!" Bu yelled and threw a brick at Zhuo.

"Any way, as I was saying he is a villain and you're the _great Zhang Liao _and-Oh the pain," Zhuo moaned.

"I said shut up!" Bu shouted and kicked Zhuo.

"Okay I'll do it," Liao agreed.

Liao walked over to the unsuspecting student and said "sorry about this," and took his money.

"Here you go Bu," Liao said giving him the money.

"Good work Liao," Bu commented "but don't call me Bu".

"Okay, Lu Bu".

"With all the money we've been stealing, we'll be able to buy anything we want! The March holidays are going to be great!" Bu exclaimed.

"And Yuyevon333 stop calling me Bu!" He shouted at the air.

"Sorry Lu Bu," a voice called from the sky.

Bu uh, I mean Lu Bu, then looked over to see Zhuo flirting with Diao Chan.

"I'll kill that bastard," Lu Bu muttered angrily and marched over to were Zhuo and Chan were.

"Come on; go to the dance with me. Did I mention that I'm rich?" asked, trying to convince Chan to go to the dance with him.

Lu Bu then reached Zhuo and did some not very nice things to him.

"Hey Chan, I'm strong and I've got plenty of money, so why don't you go to the dance with me?" Lu Bu asked after he had finished with Zhuo.

"Well… I haven't got a date yet and you are a lot better looking than that other creep so okay!

"All right then, see you tonight".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zhang He walked to the principles office to talk to Zuo Ci about the disco but when he got there he heard a voice saying "Zuo Ci are your cards magic or something because you've won every single round so far".

He then opened the door and said "Uh Zuo Ci about the disco tonight…-What the hell are you doing!"

The room was filled with smoke and a whole heap of teachers and Zuo Ci who appeared to be playing poker.

"Uh well, you see, um… haaa," Ci then threw a sphere into the ground and even more smoke appeared.

After the smoke had disappeared all the teachers had disappeared as well. Ci then asked "yes He, what do you want?"

"Were did all the smoke and the teachers and chips and poker cards go?" He asked stunned.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Ci asked innocently.

"I was… you were… oh never mind. Any way I wanted to talk about the disco".

"Yes, what do want?"

"Well…."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Dun, got a date for tonight?" Cao Cao asked.

"Well no…"

"Well you're lucky to be with me then! Here I'll get us both dates".

"No it's okay-" but Cao had already gone over to a group of girls.

Cao then put his arms on the two Qiao's shoulders and said "how would you lucky ladies like to go to the dance with me and my friend over there".

Xiahou Dun then saw Cao Cao being bashed. _Oh well _Dun thought _at least this'll teach him not to mess with women._

"Xiahou Dun help!"

**Chapter 6 will be arriving soon. Maybe. If I feel like it.**


	6. disco part 1

**Finally the disco has arrived! Yay!**

"Ready for the disco, Pi" Zhen Ji asked Cao Pi.

"Sure am. Let's go" Pi answered as they entered the hall.

"Well it looks like most people are here" Zhang He said to Zuo Ci. "Okay let's turn on the music and get this party started!"

The hired band started the music and every one started dancing (well most people anyway).

Pang De and Ma Chao were talking about horse riding and arguing about who was the better rider.

Sima Yi and Zhuge Liang were arguing about who was the better strategist.

Cao Ren was sitting by himself quietly.

Pi and Ji were dancing and Pi repeatedly stepped on Ji's feet.

"Ow! Don't you know how to dance Pi?!" Ji exclaimed.

"Well actually…"

"You don't know how to dance!"

"Here, maybe I can teach you how to," a new voice interrupted the conversation.

Pi and Ji looked over to see the host of the dance walk over to him.

"What do you want," Pi snapped.

"Well I couldn't help notice that you weren't to good at dancing" He explained. "So I decided to come over and explain a few things about dancing" He said taking Ji in his arms.

"Now when you are dancing" He explained to Pi, but Ji wasn't listening. She was to busy staring at He's handsome face. _This is much better _Ji thought as He danced with her.

Zhang Liao was sitting with Lu Bu who was with Diao Chan who was trying to get Lu Bu to dance with her.

Dian Wei, Xu Huang and Xu Zhu were sitting at a table, talking about sports.

"Zhu, stop eating so much! Leave some for the rest of us!" Wei exclaimed.

"Shut up. Eating".

"Why do I even bother? Oh well back to shining my head," Wei said as he pulled out a cloth and started shining his head.

Cao Cao, Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan were sitting together.

"I don't get it," Cao asked himself. "How could the ladies resist my charm?"

"Cao, I don't think girls find it charming when the first thing you say to them is 'I want to see what you look like without your clothes on'" Dun muttered.

Ling Tong was sneaking over to the drink supplies suspiciously when Gan Ning caught him and said "What are doing Tong?"

"Whoa! Uh nothing!" Ling answered a surprised Tong.

"Yeah, that's what they all say".

"What do you mean 'that's what they all say'! Who's they!"

"Yeah they say that too".

"What!"

"I'm going to have to keep you away from the drinks".

"But I wasn't going to do anything! I was just thirsty!"

"Yeah they say that too".

"Stop saying that!"

The Qiaos and Sun Shang Xiang were talking at another table.

"I wonder were Zhou Yu is… Ahh! This just had to be a masked dance didn't it!" Xiao exclaimed.

"Oh well looks like it's just us tonight, no boys," Da said.

"I can't take this any more! I'm going to look for Zhou Yu" Xiao said.

"Wait for me! Sun Ce is probably with him" Da said following her sister.

"Wait you can't leave me alone!" Shang Xiang exclaimed.

"Don't worry, we'll find you a dance as well" Xiao promised.

"No, its okay, it's just I don't want to look like a loser sitting by myself"

"If we have dances, you should have one too" Da said.

"All right, but I'm coming with you"

Lu Xun was sitting by himself trying to ignore the girls around saying things like "Ooh he's so cute!" or "He makes you want to just pick him up and hug him!"

_I'd do anything to get away from these girls! _Xun thought to himself.

"You look kind of annoyed" a voice asked from behind him.

Xun turned to see a boy from tiger behind.

"I can help you get away from them if you want" the tiger asked. "If you help me with my homework"

"Sure" Xun agreed desperately. "What's your name?"

"Lu Meng. Okay here's the plan…"


End file.
